Apocalypse
by Tsuki no Akebono
Summary: 'My lord, to what pleasure do I owe you for your visit' Mary smiled her cute sweet smile. The White Owl smiled back, took a bow and replied, 'You and your children, Lady Hargreaves.' I know, the Full summary won't fit. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Apocalypse

**Apocalypse**

**Warnings: **Mentions of incest…a lot of spoilers included.

Summary: 7 years since Cain died, Mary has finally accepted Oscars proposal for marriage. She finally gave birth to twins, Alice and Andrew. But the group called the Shadows wants her and her children. How will Mary react when the ones she loved were resurrected? How will she protect her family?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 1: Family**

Mary Weather has finally given birth. Twins in fact, Baron Oscar couldn't be any happier; their names were Alice and Andrew. 5 years pass, the children have grown. Their birthday was coming and they planned a ball. Just as they were to have a grand ball to commemorate their birth, they came; the White Owl and his posse. They appear to be normal guest to some, chatting, eating dancing away, though Mary knew better.

Being the Lord of the Hargreaves, she approached the 'guests'. 'My lord, to what pleasure do I owe you for your visit?' Mary smiled her cute sweet smile. The White Owl smiled back, took a bow and replied, 'You and your children, Lady Hargreaves.' Mary nodded and said, 'Care to explain that, My Lord?' The White simply smiled, and spoke before leaving. 'You and your children shall take part in the destruction of this world.' He whispered, 'And you shall take part renewing it, Lady Hargreaves.'

She inhaled and exhaled, and excused herself from the festivities. She cried silently in her room, her children went in the room. Alice, being the curious yet meek child, went over to her mother and just sat beside her. Andrew, being the shier and silent child, did the same. They waited until they heard no more of their mother's sobs. 'Mama…?' Alice asked, their mother smiled at them and whispered. 'Hush love…I'm alright. Mama just had to let out the frustration of being the head, that's all. Now tell me, why aren't you down stairs?' Mary asked. 'Papa told us to look for you. Wait, it was Sir Clehadol…' Andrew replied. Mary being Mary stood up and left with her children, with one thought in mind.

'_If they come after me its fine…but if they come after my family. I will not hesitate to kill them.'_

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Burning Ripper: smirk Yes! A third story that I will once again abandon!

Missing Liver: you'll abandon this?

Burning Ripper: sigh Schools coming. I have to…

Missing Liver: bows please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Apocalypse**

**Author's Note:** Wao. I updated this so long! Sorry, totally forgot this was even here. Haahahaha. By the way, to all those who reviewed, THANK YOU~! And don't worry, I was kidding when I said I was abandoning it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tarots**

Mary went back down to the party. She was looking at everyone who were either half drunk or in a serious conversation with one of the guests.

She saw that none of her brother's enemies were there. They didn't stay long she pondered. She looked around and saw her husband…

Drunk…

Again

At least he wasn't flirting. It usually hurts when he starts flirting with someone openly when she was there. It was like being alone in the streets again…

She sighed, and brought her children to where their father was. Standing in front of them, she spoke. "Dear, go to bed."

Oscar turned to her sharply. "What? Oh! Hello Mary love. What may I do to please you?"

"Bed." She replied firmly.

"What was that?"

"_**GO**_ to sleep Oscar."

"Not now dear. I'm still busy…"

"Oscar, do as what Lady Hargreaves tells you."

"Thank you Crehador. Now, bed." Her tone was that of no questions asked, no complains.

"Fine. I'll tuck the children in."

Mary sighed heavily. "While at it, go to our room and lie down for a while."

He nodded, thinking it was reasonable. And left, completely forgetting the children.

"Mama…why did father leave us behind?" asked Andrew.

"Who knows what goes in that head of his, dear. Now, will you two wait awhile so you can open your presents?"

Both children smiled largely. "Yes please!" they both cried in unison. Most chuckled, no one can say those two are not twins at all.

"Lord Crehador goes first as always."

"Uncle always goes first mama." Alice spoke.

Crehador gave a wry smile. "Is that so? Well then, look at what I got you." He spoke giving the two their presents.

"WAO! Mama look! Uncle got us a pretty card!" said one of them. Mary took a peak and gave a loud gasp.

"Crehador! What is the meaning of this?" she hissed at him, grabbing the two rectangular cards from her children. Crehador looked at it and his eyes went wide. "Those are not my presents." He explained. "_They_ must have exchanged while they were here."

Mary felt the urge to growl. But instead had the servants have ALL the guests leave and gave them each a bottle of the Hargreaves best wine.

Giving the twins a room where they can open all their presents, she dragged Crehador to the parlor shutting it close so no one not even her husband could hear.

"What did you mean by it?" she hissed at him.

Crehador sighed. "Mary, listen, my gift to both of them was a book on alchemy. I did –"

"ALCHEMY? How could you?" she screeched at the man.

"Calm down Mary. Let me explain, it was a book on alchemy, but-let me explain, but it deals with only the concept of alchemy, nothing more-just the concept. Nothing about doing it or anything – Mary place that chair down! Mary!"

Mary sipped a cup of tea, Crehador beside her, looking wary; man women can be scary when angered. "So…how did these two cards come to be as their gifts?"

"Perhaps they switched I don't know. Believe me; I don't want to bring your family to the past your brother saved you from."

Mary placed the cup down. She bit her lip and sighed. "But why did they leave these two tarot cards in place of those alchemy books?"

"Maybe because they were rare and different."

Mary stayed silent. "…you gave them heretical books. Then you tell me they're more dangerous because they're rare, and that they're different. Tell me what else are you forgetting to tell me Crehador?"

Crehador smiled. "Aside from them approaching me earlier telling me that they have a place for the 4 of us in their inner circle…I don't know what else to say."

"Four? Are you counting Oscar as well?"

"No. you, me and the twins."

Mary dropped her cup, making the contents spill on the carpeted floor. "What? They what?"

"Mary breath. Breath Mary, breath."

"So…these cards symbolize…they're role in the major Aranca? No…Crehador please tell me no."

Crehador sighed and looked at the distressed woman in front of him. Before he could he speak words of comfort one of the twins screamed. "Alice!" both of them exclaimed. Rushing to the room, they saw glass everywhere and the twins huddled at one corner staring at the figure at the window.

Mary stepped forward and placed her hands on her mouth. Crehador shook his head, "it can't be…"

Mary moved towards the man. She held his face in both hands and whispered.

"Emile? Is that you?"

The blond figure moved forward and smiled at her. "Yes. It is, Mary Weather."

That was all she remembered before she closed her eyes, and escaped this reality.

* * *

**Me:** YES!!

**The Other Me:** You suck. You know that?

**Me:** -nods- yes! I desperately want to abandon this!

**The Other Me:** -angry- DIE!

**Me:** -smile- anyway, do as you like.

**The Other Me:** she meant... please review.

**Me:** -shakes head- no I meant, read, and get out. I know this story REALLY sucked.

**The Other Me:** ignore her please.

* * *

**Author's Note:** -sigh- I really lost my muse nowadays because there's no internet at home. –Shakes head- anyway, do seriously. Do as you like. But no unnecessary flames. I'll get nasty on you if I have to.

* * *


End file.
